


As In A Mirror Dimly

by yet_intrepid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dreams, Foreshadowing, Gen, POV Female Character, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wonders when Sam will be home, and then she remembers that Sam is a baby. But this is a dream, and she is not herself, so perhaps Sam is grown and gone."</p><p>It's November first, 1983 and 2005. Jess dreams about Mary. Mary dreams about Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As In A Mirror Dimly

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included are "Love Love Love" by the Mountain Goats and "We'll Run Away" by the Beach Boys.

Mary goes into the kitchen and finds it so small, and so strange, that she realizes she is dreaming. There is music, too, and she knows it without knowing it, and she starts to sing as she crosses to the bowl on the counter and starts rolling the cookie dough into balls.

_Some things you'll do for money and some you'll do for fun  
But the things you do for love are gonna come back to you one by one._

She fills up a tray and slides it into the oven next to the one that’s already there. Then she presses a couple buttons on the top of the oven and a timer starts ticking down.

_Love, love is gonna lead you by the hand_  
 _Into a white and soundless place_  
 _Now we see things as in a mirror dimly_  
 _Then we shall see each other face to face._

Mary snitches a couple bites of cookie dough, laughing at her own childishness and letting herself savor the chocolate chips. She wonders when Sam will be home, and then she remembers that Sam is a baby. But this is a dream, and she is not herself, so perhaps Sam is grown and gone.

She takes a look around the room, kitchen and living room in one. It’s all books and plants and paintings. Magazine pictures of faraway places, a couple stray sweaters. It’s homey. It’s home.

The timer beeps. Mary presses the button that turns it off and takes the first sheet of cookies out of the oven. Then she places a few on a paper plate, and thinks again of Sam, and picks up a marker as the song fades into breath:

_Some moments last forever, but some flare out with love, love, love._

“Missed you!” she writes. “Love you!”

And she wakes. John is not beside her in the bed.

\----

Jess dreams about a kitchen, an old-fashioned one. She dreams about apples turning to pie filling under her busy hands. Dreams about mixing up crust and rolling it out, about a baby’s gurgles from the next room, about a little boy’s laughter. About a home. And as she dreams, she knows the home is hers.

She turns in her sleep and she dreams she’s listening to the Beach Boys, swinging her hips to the harmonies. The lyrics sweep her along as she lifts the crust into the pan and pats it carefully into place.

_They warned us that we can't live on love forever  
But we just tell them we'll get by somehow_

“Dean,” she hears herself calling, “you and Sam doing okay in there?”

“Doing great, Mommy,” says the little boy. Jess’s hands stretch towards Sam’s side of the bed, seeking his warmth.

_Our problems will be greater_  
 _We'll worry 'bout them later_  
 _We'll run away and get married anyhow_

She dreams she heaps the apples high. Checks the calendar as she arranges the top crust and prepares to slide the pie into the oven.

November first.

She dreams the date is full of dread. She dreams she tells herself not to be foolish, not to panic. She dreams she sets the pie to bake and goes to check on her children.

 _If our love is that much stronger,_ sings out the radio, _it will last that much longer_ …

Jess tells herself not to be afraid.


End file.
